for all that you are
by Star Mahou
Summary: NEWCHAPTERTomoyo is a lady who has never trusted anyone- because of a dark past- especially men. When Lord Eriol comes for Prince Syaoran's wedding, and Tomoyo is stuck being his escort for a month, will things change? Let the tricks begin! PLEASE R+R!!!
1. Before

Hey! I'm back again, this time with a story about Eriol and Tomoyo. I've just recently become obsessed with E+T, instead of S+S. Now Tomoyo is my absolute favorite character on CCS. It's just that she's so helpful…always there, never complaining, always being so cheerful and kind to everyone. I could never do that…I'm more like that T-shirt that says, "I can only please one person a day. Today is not your day, tomorrow isn't looking too good either." Okay, anyway, I'll shut up and get on with the story. But one last thing: please review! Reviews are so important to me- they're my life!! If you read just one chapter of this story, or the whole thing, whether you read it a million years after it was finished, or right during the updates, or if you hate it or love it, REVIEW!!! I even like flamers- I learn from them ^_^ Okay, on with the story.

-x-

_For All That You Are_ **By Sariastar**

~Prologue~

                       Sakura Kinomoto was a poor orphan. No one knew who her parents were; they had died long back. She had a brother, but he had left to earn money as a soldier. His figure was hazy in her mind, and she could only remember him saying, "I'll be back Sakura. I'll have money, and then we can live a better life. Don't forget me." But she had. Even his name was lost- she was only three when he left.

                       He left her with an old woman- a weaver. She showed Sakura how to deftly and quickly weave fabrics, and make many things. When she died, Sakura took up the business, and was soon selling her soft silks and cottons. A small milliner's shop took notice of her talent, and brought her in to make the fabric hey sewed into dresses. There, she found a friend: a young seamstress her age who was kind and caring. Like Sakura, Tomoyo was an orphan, but she refused to talk about her past. Sometimes Sakura would see Tomoyo gazing off into the distance with pain in her eyes, and about thrice a week Tomoyo would leave in the evening and not come back until dawn. Sakura suspected Tomoyo had a troubled past, but she didn't press her.

                       Sakura was happy, and content in the little shop. She lived in Mehmin, the capital city of the Li Kingdom. The Li Kingdom was shaped like a butterfly wing, with two big peninsulas- the North and South. The South was absolutely gorgeous, but the pretty landscape hid dangers. The Mervian marshes contained quicksand, and the Siticene forest was home to many bandits. A huge city was located on the very tip- it's name was Kyros, and it was even bigger than Mehmin. The people in the south were widely known as Southrons.

                       Meanwhile, the North was beautiful, in it's own way- like ice. The Petiron Mountains covered the whole peninsula, and at the very tip, there was a small city nestled in the mountains, Lanith. The Middlelands were entirely covered with lakes, the biggest being Rain Lake. Mehmin was also in the Middlelands, on the bay to the west, between the tips of the wings. 

                       And so Tomoyo and Sakura lived in the Li Kingdom. One day, the messengers from the palace came with exciting news. The Crown Prince, Syaoran Li had come of age to be married. He was to hold a ball at the palace, where he would choose a wife. Any damsel could come to the ball. The announcement left Sakura starry-eyed. She wanted to go, badly. Tomoyo, although she didn't want to go to the ball, could see Sakura's desire. She decided to help. There were seven days to the ball. The countdown begins.

-x-

                       Sakura, working all day and night, made yards of pink silk and chiffon. Six days.

Tomoyo, sewing swiftly, created a beautiful dress, while Sakura makes hair ribbons. Five days.

                       Pawning a necklace, Tomoyo buys Sakura some silver jewelry. Meanwhile, they think about shoes. Sakura's only shoes are sturdy work boots, and they have no money to buy new slippers. Four days.

                       Sakura goes to Tod, the glassblower, and asks him to make glass slippers. The blacksmith, overhearing her, bets Tod that Sakura can't walk 10 steps in the slippers. Sakura agrees to it, on one condition: if Tod wins, she gets to keep the slippers. Tod, the blacksmith, and Sakura all agree. Three days.

Tod makes the slippers. Though impatient, the slippers must cool. Two days.

Sakura taking careful, fragile steps wins the bet. She gets to keep the glass slippers. Tomoyo watching, runs to hug her. One day.

                       The day of the ball, Sakura washes, and dons the exquisite dress. Tomoyo arranges her hair, and Sakura goes to the ball, giddy with happiness. When Sakura enters the room, Prince Syaoran is struck with Cupid's arrow. He asks for the first dance, and ends up dancing the rest of the night with her. A minute to midnight, he asks her to marry him. Sakura gasps, realizing she's just a poor weaver, and flees. As the bells ring midnight.

                       The slippers are not made for running. One slips off her foot, the other shatters. Sakura keeps running, all the way to the shop. Crying, she tells Tomoyo the whole story. Tomoyo soothes her. When Sakura is calmed down, she asks this: If you love him, and he loves you, does status really matter? 

Sakura now understands. She turns, and sees Syaoran coming inside. He's followed her. Once more, he asks Sakura to marry him. This time, Sakura's answer is Yes.

-x-

                       Sakura goes to the palace, and takes Tomoyo with her. Tomoyo is now a Lady of the Court, and Sakura's advisor. Though happy, the memories of the past still haunt her.

                       Sakura's story is finished. It is time for Tomoyo

And so the story begins.

-x-

Yes, I know, very corny!! I'm not sure if Sakura can weave silk, or if she can weave enough in one night for a dress- I doubt it. Still, the story's meant to be fantastical- I can exaggerate, can't I?? Well, this basically sets the whole story up. Next chapter is the real story- REVIEW, and I'll put it up! I need an undisclosed amount of review to continue- so please REVIEW!!!


	2. Dreams

Hey! Thank you to all the reviewers: **NAME ALL** I just LOVE getting reviews! That was the prologue- I sort of had to explain the whole Sakura-Cinderella story, and how Tomoyo ends up at the palace. And, sorry, Tomoyo won't meet or hear of Eriol this chapter- I'm going to explain her "dark past." It set things up…next chapter, things actually start to happen! Stay tuned!

-x-

For all that you are 

By Sariastar

Chapter One: Dreams 

Tomoyo looked at her mother happily. They were walking to Mehmin to find work, coming from the Eastlands.

_"Let's sing," he mother suggested. Nodding, Tomoyo burst into a spur-of-the-moment song._

My name is Tomoyo Daidouji 

_My mother here is Sonomi_

_We do what we please, walking around the lands._

_Right now we feel like going to Mehmin, but later it might be Kyros._

_Our feet lead us, wherever they want to go,_

_Wherever that might be._

Sonomi smiled at the silly song. "Your voice is wonderful," she said. 

_          Tomoyo smiled, skipping along the road. They were happy. Although poor, they had each other. They wore knapsacks and were going to Mehmin to, hopefully, settle down. _

_          At dusk, they set up camp on the fringes of the Siticene forest.  They spent the night peacefully. With dawn, however, things changed._

_They were packing to leave, when five bandits appeared in their camp. They wore black clothes, their only color coming from a blood-red bandana around their heads._

_"Well, what do we have here?" asked their leader softly, his pitch-black eyes glittering. "A lark and her fledgling."_

_Although Tomoyo was scared, her mother remained calm. "Good morning," she said, calmly._

_"Where are you heading, Sonomi and Tomoyo Daidouji?" asked the leader. Tomoyo was surprised- he must have heard her song yesterday. How long had these bandits been watching them?_

_"Mehmin. And we must be on our way." Sonomi stood, and Tomoyo imitated her. The leader smiled greasily. _

_"You seem to forget," he said lightly, "that you slept in the shelter of our forest. We must be repaid."_

_"We have no money," said Sonomi, still camp. Only Tomoyo could see that her mother's hands were shaking._

_"Oh, darling," he said, coming toward her. "We don't want money. We want you." He grabbed Sonomi in his arms. She fought to get out._

_"Let go of me, you bastard!" she screamed. Suddenly, a dagger was tickling her throat. _

_"Make one move, and you're done," the leader said softly. Sonomi, scared for her daughter, turned to look at Tomoyo. It counted as one move._

_          A second later, she slumped to the ground, her throat slitted. Tomoyo stood stock-still, petrified._

_The leader turned to her, a fresh dagger magically in his hand._

_"Hello, little girl," he said. Tomoyo's eyes widened, and she sat on the ground, hard. The dagger whirled, and hit the ground in front of her, the tip in the ground, the handle quivering._

_"Do you know who I am?" the bandit leader said. Dumbly, Tomoyo shook her head._

_"Your mother fought with the leader of all the rogues in this forest. That's a whole army behind my back. My name is Revean," he said. The other bandits chuckled. Tomoyo still couldn't say anything. _

_"You foolish mother," Revean said, "was stupid enough to fight with me."_

_          Suddenly, rage and fury filled Tomoyo. "SHE WAS NOT STUPID!" yelled Tomoyo. She grabbed the dagger in front of her, and hurled it at Revean. By sheer luck, it cut a gash in his cheek. Tomoyo gaped. So did the other bandits. Revean reached up with his hand, and it came away stained red. _

_          Tomoyo regained her senses, and ran for her life. As she ran, she could hear the mad bellow of Revean._

_"I'll get revenge on you! You wait and see!"_

_I'll get revenge…wait and see…revenge…wait._

          Tomoyo woke up. Gasping, she looked around her. She was safe in her palace bedroom. She was sweating heavily, and her heart was racing. She had been having this dream ever since the event happened, when she was eight. She had it about once a month, and it still scared her. 

          She slid out of her suffocating bed, put on a robe, and went out onto her balcony. Sitting on the railing, she drew her knees up to her chin. She needed to think.

          After attacking Revean, she ran. She stayed off the main road, and gathered food from the foliage, or from begging. She finally wandered into Mehmin. There, she begged for food, and looked for a job. Most shopkeepers turned down the scrawny, hollow-eyed girl. Finally, she found a job helping a dressmaker. 

          During nights, she went to duels and dagger fights that were common in the Slums. Watching, she learned how to sword fight, and how to use a dagger. Saving her money, she bought a small steel dagger, with an ebony handle. Its sheath was attached to a strap around her thigh. No one was going to rape _her_. And they did try. As Tomoyo grew, she became a belle, beautiful. She had learned that men were dirt, and she soon gained a reputation in the Slums as the 'Ice Raven'. She mercilessly snubbed and ignored any man who tried to make a move on her. Force didn't work either- she had her dagger.

          She stayed in the Slums, until Sakura's miraculous engagement in August brought her to the palace. She became Lady Tomoyo, Sakura's advisor. Palace gossip flew around her. She was the kindest, sweetest lady you had ever met, they said, until you tried to pursue her romantically. Then she would turn to ice- snub you, shame you, ignore you. And the gossips had a field day with all the Lords that did try. Sakura wanted Tomoyo to be as happy as she was, and kept introducing her to Lords. Apparently, Sakura was happily oblivious to how Tomoyo _treated_ those men. 

          Lady Tomoyo, rumor said, was a dress designer. She was designing all the dresses for the wedding ceremony, which was taking place on the first of May. Tomoyo had ways of overhearing the gossips. Hearing these reports of her, she was happy. She had been accepted into the fickle Court.

          Yet no one, not even Sakura, knew about he mother and Revean. Tomoyo had always avoided the subject, and when someone asked her, she would say that her mother had been killed by bandits- then quickly change the subject. As for Revean, Tomoyo learned that he was telling the truth. He was the unofficial leader of all the bandits lurking in the Siticene Forest. All in all, the bandits roughly added up to 1000. An army. And he always kept his word, no matter what the price was. And his parting words had practically guaranteed Tomoyo's certificate of death…

She blinked. A faint glow was coming from the east. Had she thought that long? No matter. Dark thoughts had no place in her mind anymore. A new day had come.

-x-

Did you like it? That means there will be some ACTION before the end of the story! Yay!!!! E+T, eventually! (Notice the word, _eventually_- they hate each other at first, just a warning. Well, at least Tomoyo hates Eriol.) But, before you do anything, there's a sweet little button below just wanting to be pushed! To put it a bit more bluntly, REVIEW! ^ - ^


	3. Plans

Hey, people! I am soo, soo, soo sorry for not updating earlier!!! I know it's been a really long time, but things kept coming up. My mom took off internet, and then at school the computers are Macs so I had to figure out how to use them. ugh. I'm really sorry. Oh, I changed my pen name because my friends want to find me at ff.net, and I DON'T WANT THEM TO!!! I would die if they read my fics! So that's why i changed it.  
  
Orange Blossom- oops, hehe, sorry about leaving you hanging- truly didn't mean to!  
Chrisie B- thank you for the quotes! I'm going to use one of them in my upcoming ficcie  
hawynislegurl48- thank you! I write it on a pad, then type up my stories. Right now, I'm writing the 10th chapter!!! I"m already that far!! hee hee!  
Bishounen Lovah- heehee- who can fight better? Eriol or Tomoyo?? You'l find out later!!! ^-^  
  
Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter- read and REVIEW!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo went to the bathroom, and washed her face. Seeing circles under her eyes, she quickly disguised them- gossips would talk if they saw.  
After eating a quick breakfast and chatting with Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo headed to the East wing. There, she had a small room, where she designed all the wedding dresses. It was April- a month until Sakura's wedding. Tomoyo was adding a few touches.  
Sakura's dress was secret- not even Sakura knew what it looked like. Tomoyo was sewing the dress herself. It was ivory satin with pearly beaded along the hen and neckline. There was also delicate pink embroidery, giving the dress a translucent pink look.  
Tomoyo had just finished a swatch of embroidery when a page in the forest green of the kingdome came in.  
"Princess-to-be Sakurarequests your prescence in her chambers," the page said. "She bade me to give you this message: 'Tomoyo-chan, it's time for your second job.'"   
Tomoyo nodded, and gave the boy a coin, rubbing her temples. Her second job. Sakura had told her about it a month ago, but Tomoyo had forgotten. Baka, baka! she chided herself. How could you have forgotten? Now you're stuck with some crazy lord until Sakura's wedding. urgh.  
Arriving at Sakura's chambers, Tomoyo saw the Princess Meiling, and Lady Chiharu were already there. Sakura brightened when she saw Tomoyo.  
"Tomoyo-chan! You're late- we've already drawn names," she said.  
"I got Yamazaki-kun," Chiharu said, smiling.  
"And I got that new Lord, Touya," Meiling said, grinning.  
"And what lord gets the 'honor' of being stuck with me for a month?" Tomoyo said, mentally adding, honor's right. he won't have any when I'm through with him.   
Sakura didn't notice Tomoyo's tone of voice. "You're so lucky!" she squealed. "You get the Lord of all the Southlands! Lord-General Eriol Hiiragizawa!"  
"Dare?? WHO??" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura took the outburst the wrong way.  
"I know- aren't you lucky?" Sakura said. Chiharu and Meiling nodded in assent.  
"That's not what I meant," Tomoyo muttered to herself.  
She excused herself quickly. If she was going to be "Ice Raven" to him, she needed information. And that meant one thing- gossip.  
Going to her room, she rummaged through the closet, finding a somewhat dirty dress- a servant's uniform in beige. She found a muslin clothe and covered her hair, and looked for dirt to smudge her face.  
There was no dirt in the impeccably clean room. Tomoyo snorted, then got some from a potted plant. Checking her reflection, she was glad to see that she had become just another servant. Grabbing a linen cloth, and some cleaning supplies from her cache, she set out for Lady Stacinii's room- the Queen Bee of Gossip, as Tomoyo privately thought of her.  
Sure enough, Lady Stacinii was having tea with two other ladies, Huxa and Kurana. Tomoyo polished the dresser, while keeping an ear on the ladies' conversation. To her own amusement, it was about her.  
"Oh! Huxa, I forgot to tell you. You know the darling Lady Tomoyo?" Stacinii said.  
"Of course! I can't wait to see the dress she designed for Sakura!" Huxa said. Kurana nodded, delicately sipping her tea.  
"Of course Sakura said that Tomoyo is to be Lord Eriol's escort!!! Shocking isn't it?"  
"Lord-General Hiiragizawa??? How do you know?" Kurana asked. Tomoyo was privately wondering the same thing.  
"Oh, I had tea with Princess Sakura earlier," Stacinii said dismissively.  
"Eriol, eh? All the ladies say he's absolutely gorgeous, but unfortunately, I think poor Tomoyo is going to have her heart broken," Huxa said, looking sad.  
"Aah, yes. The Lord-general has been known to toy with ladies' affections. The ones that he has been serious about, he quickly broke off, leaving the ladies' hearts shattered," Kurana added. She didn't look at all disapproving of Eriol's actions.  
"Of course. I've heard nothing at all bad about his looks, though," Stacinii said.  
"Oh, he has midnight-blue hair, and stunning blue eyes. So young, too! Only 21!"  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. All of these ladies were married, but they always took an interest in lords. Now that she had gotten the information, she hurried to clean the rest of the room and leave.  
"Oh, and Princess Meiling's excort is to be the Lord Touya," Kurana supplied.  
"oh- Touya? You know, he was mere liuetanent(sp?) who befriended the former Lord of Decatir- Resthar. Then when Resthar was dying, he made Touya the lord of Decatir, since he had no sons or nephews," Huxa said. Tomoyo like that story- a little liutenant becoming a Lord. The ladies started to talk about something else, and Tomoyo finished and left. Getting out of her servant dress, she stashed it in her clsoed.  
Soaking in her bath, she pondered what she heard. So..this Eriol was a heartbreaker, a charmer, a flirt and good-looking. Well, she had dealed with good-lookers before. She could handle this- except for the fact she was stuck with him for a month. Oh, well- she would act polite, nothing more.  
She didn't want to get into a relationship, because Tomoyo lacked the essential ingredient of love- the ability to trust. Ever since her mother's death, Tomoyo had never trusted anyone- not even Sakura. Sakura had confided in Tomoyo; Tomoyo never told Sakura or anyone of her swordfighting skills, her dagger and her mother. She was afraid of being betrayed, so she never trusted.  
And she definitely wasn't going to trust Hiiragizawa.  
Easing herself out of her tub, she studied her closet. It was a fancy state dinner...she decided on a white chiffon with loose pieces of fabric that fluttered at the slightest breeze. It had a low scooped neckline, nad short sleeves. It was literally sprinkled with white ribbons, which fluttered and dance. The skirt was long and clung to her. Donning it, she darkened her eyes a bit, but didn't put any other makeup on.  
Going out to her balcony, she picked a snow-white jasmine flower, and tucked it into her hair.  
Looking in the mirror one last time, Tomoyo made her way to the antechamber of the dining hall. Since it was a state dinner, she had to be "presented".  
Syaoran and Sakura were there, as was Queen Yelan, with Military Commander Thomn. Since Sakura hadn't "introduced" Tomoyo to some man, Tomoyo was presented with Major Carn, a good friend of hers. He was 27, and Tomoyo and him loved to grumble to each other about their friends' matchmaking attempts.  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Carn said, striding toward her. "Commander Thomn says I won't be promoted until I marry. Will you marry me? I promise we'll divorce as soon as I'm promoted."  
Commander Thomn, overhearing Thomn, rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Carn's bachelor status was a topic of much ribbing the the Palace Squad. All the soldiers thought he should marry Tomoyo. Tomoyo and Carn were good friends, but both knew it would never go farther. Commander Thomn was constantly warning Carn that he wouldn't get promoted until he married.  
"Oh, Carn, I'm so sorry," Tomoyo said, pretending to look stricken. "Sakura is making me be the escort of Lord Eriol. But if she lets me get off, maybe..." Tomoyo looked at Sakura mock-hopefully. Everyone laughed  
"Nope, Tomoyo-chan! You're staying with Eriol," Sakura said. Then the doors opened, and Syaoran and Sakura descended the stairs to dinner. Next was Yelan and Thomn, then Syaoran's sisters and Meiling.   
"Presenting...Lady Tomoyo Daidouji and Major Carnelion Tiniwa of the Palace Squad," the caller said.  
Tomoyo stepped out, and enjoyed the gasps of pleasure as the people saw her dress. Lady Tomoyo had gained the reputation of having the most beautiful dresses at court.  
Carn and she started talking during dinner.  
"So, Lord-General Eriol Hiiragizawa is going to be your escort for the next month?" Card asked.  
Tomoyo winced. "Unfortunately."  
"Wow..he's pretty powerful. He's the Lord of the whole Southern peninsula. I've heard he's a brilliant battlefield general."  
"Is that so?" Tomoyo was interested- she needed more info.  
"Yeah...he's also pretty young- i think 21. I've heard he's a powerful sorceror."  
"He's Magical??"  
"Yeah- really powerful, too."  
"Great," tomoyo muttered.  
"Watch out! You might have met your match!" Carn teased. Tomoyo grinned.  
"No man's got the better of me yet." 


	4. News

Sorry, once again for the late updates. I'm really sorry! I don't know how to work this stupid imac, and if this is screwed up, I'll try to fix it later. Well, let's get going!  
  
  
  
Revean(remember him? He killed Sonomi.) lounged in a chair, listening to his reporting spy.   
"Sir, I went to Mehmin, as you told me to. I asked around the slums for a girl called Tomoyo. A milliner said she used to have a seamstress named Tomoyo. It seems she was a friend of the Princess-to-be Sakura, she is now a lady of the court. I wen tot eh palace, and was hired on as a pageboy to observe Lady Tomoyo. She likes to take walks in the morning, and is also designing Sakura's wedding dress."  
Revean smiled slowly, making the scar on his left cheek crinkle. It was a grotesque sight.  
"Good job, Thale. I knew I could count on you," Revean said, and tossed him a bag of coins. Thale bowed nervously, and left. He did ask for more money; he knew the fate of those who did.   
Revean sat where he was, thinking. THe palace was well protected, but he could sneak in by way of disguise. The girl went on walks- perfect for snatching her. ANd she was close to the princess! Better and better. He could hold her for ransom, collect the ransom money, then kill her. Finally, 12 years later, Revean was getting revenge for a 2-inch scar.  
  


~*~  
  


Eriol was writing a letter in his tent during twilight when he received two surprises. He was pondering over a part of the letter when a tall, silver-haired man came in, dressed in armor.  
"Ress!" Eriol exclaimed. "What news?"  
Ress sat down wearily, combing a hand through his sweaty hair, making it stand on end.  
"The news is," Ress said, "that there is no news."  
"Revean's laying low?" Eriol asked, clearly dismayed.  
"Yup. No attacks, no news. Our spies say that all the bandits are resting, relaxing."  
"He's planning something," Eriol murmured, tapping his chin.  
"Yup. And we can't do anything. We're stuck going to the prince's wedding."  
"True," Eriol said, grinning. He never thought that his cute descendant would get married!  
"Oh, yeah- there's a squire from the palace outside. Says he has a letter."  
"Bring him in," Eriol said. "You go rest."  
"Sure thing."  
The squire came in, holding a green-sealed envelope. Eriol smiled and took it, studying the envelope. The writing was clearly Syaoran's.  
  
  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa  
Lord of Kyros and the Southland  
General of the Southland Army  
Sorcerer(Merlin-level), etc.  
Address: Wherever he is now.  
  
Just like Syaoran. Eriol opened the envelope and pulled out a short letter.  
  
Eriol,  
Mom says if you're not coming to the wedding, she'll hunt you down and hang you. Personally, I'd come to the wedding.  
You're to be best man- hope you brought a nice suit. Sakura and Yelan are practically plotting to get you married. She doesn't know it, but Lady Tomoyo Daidouji is your future wife. All she knows is that she's to be you escort while you're here. I don't envy you- you'll soon see why. Be nice to her, will you? She's Sakura's close friend, and I'd mine too. I'd hate to have to kill you.  
Anyway, I know you'll want to see her in your scrying glass. Hope you're coming soon. We need to discuss the bandits in Southron Forest. I've heard some things...  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
Eriol smiled thoughtfully. Lady Tomoyo...yet another empty-headed gossip, he thought. He brought his scryin glass, and did the proper spell to give him a shot of Tomoyo. His mirror showed him the dining hall with a soldier and a lady descending the steps. The mirror focused on Tomoyo, the lady. Eriol raised his eyebrows, as one word came to mind: tenshi. She was wearing a fluttering, flattering white dress. She wore little makeup- she didn't need any. Her beautiful lavender eyes were fringed by think dark lashes, and her lips were a natural pink. She had long dark gray hair that somehow had a purple sheen in the light. It fell down wavy, with a jasmine flower tucked behind her ear.   
Knockout. Eriol tore himself away from nearly drooling, and scribbled a note to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran,  
Yup, looked in my mirror- real knockout. Won't mind being stuck with her for a month- why do you not envy me? I'll be at the palace in two days.  
Eriol  
P.S. Oops, forgot a suit.  
  
Getting out of his tent, Eriol gave the note to the squire, who galloped off. Stretching, he went to see his horse, Dodger. He was a coal black stallion with a gray mane and tale.  
"We get to the palace tomorrow, Dodger," Eriol said affectionately. "You'll get a good grooming. I will, too- I'll be stuck in some suit." Eriol grimaced, then dug a carrot out of his pocket. "There's some other girl- again," Eriol continued. "No doubt they're trying ot get me to marry her. Yeah, right- I can't stand Court ladies- they're all so superficial. ALl they care about is appearance."  
He patted Dodger's now, and stroked him. He had two more days of freedom.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, okay, it was boring. *dodges tomatoes* I PROMISE, next chapter they'll meet. I deserve flamers, so go ahead and review. Sorry for such a sucky chapter....


	5. Meeting

Yeah, I take a while to update, don't I?? Oops. Sorry! Anyway, here with the next installment. 

~*~

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called out. Sakura had a huge stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Ohayo, Sakura," Tomoyo said. "Where's Syaoran?"  
"Oh, up and about. A letter's come from Eriol!!"

Tomoyo delicately arched one eyebrow.

"Well, don't you want to know what it said?" Sakura said impatiently.

"Not particularly."  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
"Okay, okay, tell me," Tomoyo said reluctantly. It was invitation enough for Sakura.

"He said you were a knockout!" squealed Sakura. Tomoyo's expression didn't change. Just like all the others, she thought. All they care about is appearance. Sakura continued, oblivious to Tomoyo.

"And he's coming in two days!!"

Tomoyo groaned silently. Her freedom was at an end.

"He's best man for the wedding!! You'll be together!" said Sakura, bouncing.

Tomoyo resisted the urge to roll her eyes and gag. 

Instead, she started to think. Two days…she would have fun.

"How does he know I'm a knockout?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Oh, he has a scrying mirror. He can look in on Syaoran anytime, but since he doesn't know you, he can only see you when you're close to Syaoran- like at dinnertime," Sakura said.

          Armed with this piece of information, Tomoyo went to her chambers- she needed practice, something to clear her mind. She got an idea. Going to her closet, she brought out another costume, not her servant attire. This one was beige leggings, and a plain linen shirt, menswear. She took out linen bandage, and bound her chest tight. Then she donned the menswear, and piled her hair on her head. Keeping it there, she wrapped cloth around it, until it looked like turbans court men wore sometimes. She roughened her lips, and darkened her fair skin with makeup and dirt. Finally, she took out a sheathed sword. 

          She never had money to buy a sword, until she came to the palace. Then she went to buy one, disguised as a man. She went to Griffin Armor, the best armory in the Li Kingdom. There, she found her sword. It was made of the finest steel, and the hilt was hardened ebony, like her dagger. There was a single amethyst on the cross-hilt, and there were designs engraved on it. Beautiful, but deadly.

          Buckling the sword on, she peeked out her door. Silently praising the gods for letting her have a room in a seldom-used hallway, she walked to the practice courts. There was a small line waiting for the fights. 

          The challenger stood, attacking the defender. If the challenger won, he would defend his title until he lost, and so it went all day.

When Tomoyo's turn came, she won easily. She had been practicing for years, and was a natural. Sword fighting drove everything out of her mind, and she needed that. As she blocked each blow, and gave her own parries, she concentrated at the task at hand. After three fights, she purposely lost so the people wouldn't get suspicious. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she went back, weary but pleased. 

          For the rest of the day, she did her usual work. She finished embroidering the tiny cherry blossoms on Sakura's dress, and added some ribbons to the flower girl's dress. Stretching, she went to ask Sakura if she wanted to look at all the dresses but hers, to see if they were adequate. Smiling, she walked down the hall. She knew they were; she just wanted the praise from Sakura-chan.

          A servant told her that Sakura and Syaoran were in the library with two visitors. Puzzled, Tomoyo went into the library.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried out. "This is Yamazaki and this is Touya."  
          Two men looked at her; one dark and tall, the other chipper and short. 

"Touya is the Lord of Decatir. He took over after Reth died this summer in an attack. Yamazaki is the lord of Oleirin, in the Eastlands."

"Oh," Tomoyo said, interested. "It's very nice to meet you. I come from the Eastlands."  
"You do? What part?"

"Oh, a small town named Imprest."  
"I've heard of that," Yamazaki said eagerly. "There's a town near there that's legend. People say it's been haunted for centuries."

Sakura and Syaoran looked on wide-eyed, but Chiharu was glaring at Yamazaki, clearly not believing his tale.

"So," Tomoyo ahem-ed. "Were you the son of Reth?" she asked Touya.

"Oh, no," he said quietly. "I was actually a mere soldier, a peasant." There was a rough edge to his voice, as if he had learned to speak properly just a while ago.

"Oh? How did that happen?" Sakura asked, intrigued. Syaoran glared, not pleased to see his soon-to-be-wife hailing a new Lord with such attention.

"Well, I left Mehmin as a mere peasant from the Slums. After a three years, my troops were ordered to Decatir. I befriended Reth by sheer chance. Then when the Battle of Stony Creek came, he named me successor as he had no relations."  
"Oh, really? I come from the Slums of Mehmin too, as does Sakura," Tomoyo said, intrigued. "Where did you live?"  
"Oh, in a small flat above a barbershop on Nulan Street."

Sakura gasped. "Really? That's where I lived until I was eight! I lived with Menima-san, until she passed away." She looked sad.

Touya simply stared. Syaoran, misreading the stare, glared at him. "Menima? So…you're…you're Sakura Kinomoto? Sakura?"

Sakura stared back, stricken by a thought of dark eyes over her, and hug from strong arms. They looked very much like Touya's. "On—Onii-chan?" she whispered, tears in her eyes. She flew into his arms. Syaoran's glare had been replaced by a look of amazement. Tomoyo smiled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"This is just like a story of a princess and a lord I heard about in the Eastlands!" Yamazaki exclaimed, clapping his hands. Tomoyo let out a teary laugh, as Chiharu dragged him away from the happy reunion.

~*~

          The euphoria lasted, at least for Tomoyo, until the next morning. She pleasantly awoke, until it hit her like a ton of bricks that Eriol was coming today. She dressed quickly, and then scurried to her workroom, where she privately planned to stay the whole day. She sewed her bridesmaid dress until noon, when the persistent grumbling of her stomach reminded her that she had skipped breakfast. Poking her head out of her door, she cautiously walked to the kitchen. She decided to take a less public way, and finally came to the grand staircase. The stair rail had just been polished, and it gleamed temptingly. She ran her hand along the shining oak, and then took the plunge. Seating herself on the rail, she pushed off.

          The air on her face soothed her, and the ride went by far too fast. Looking down at her destination, she gasped. There were suitcases, and a man with his back turned to her. She was going to smash right into the poor man…she flew off the stair rail and closed her eyes as she smashed into the man's back. The impact was short, but she lied there for a second recovering from the shock. Then regaining her senses, she scrambled off the man.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry- it was awfully thoughtless of me," she said hurriedly, helping the man up. She stared into cerulean blue eyes. 

"I'm okay," his voice said lightly. "It wasn't that bad, and I'm sure your stair rail flight was wonderful." He grinned flawlessly. She found herself smiling back.

"Oh," he said, a tone of surprise in his voice, "You're Tomoyo?"

"Huh?" she asked. "How do you know my name?" she found herself immediately on guard. 

"Oh, I'm Eriol," he said casually, bowing slightly. Tomoyo's eyes went cold. 

"Nice to meet you," she said stiffly, and turned to leave. "I'll see you around." 

          She ran off, leaving a confused Eriol behind. Shrugging, he turned around, rubbing his sore back. He would charm her later.

~*~

I'm sorry you had to wait so long! And a lot of people (okay, TWO) said I shouldn't have started a new story (The Twilight Hotel) without updating this one, which was right. But I didn't want anyone to steal the plotline of the Twilight Hotel, so I had to type it up sooner. Sorry for the long updates… : ( I'll try to make them quicker. REVIEW!


	6. Guilt

Blahblah…just wanted to tell you the next chapter is screwed up- it looks bad, so it'll be up really really soon…as soon as it looks better!

~Star Mahou


End file.
